herofandomcom-20200223-history
Drizzt Do'Urden
Drizzt Do'Urden is a fictional character in the Forgotten Realms campaign setting for the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game. Drizzt was created by author R. A. Salvatore as a supporting character in the Icewind Dale Trilogy. Salvatore created him on a whim when his publisher needed to replace another character in Salvatore's first novel, The Crystal Shard. Drizzt has since become a popular heroic character of the Forgotten Realms setting, and has been featured as the main character of a long series of books, starting chronologically with The Dark Elf Trilogy. As an atypical drow (dark elf), Drizzt has forsaken both the evil ways of his people and their home in the Underdark, in the drow city of Menzoberranzan. Drizzt's story is told in Salvatore's fantasy novels in The Icewind Dale Trilogy, The Dark Elf Trilogy, the Legacy of the Drow series, the Paths of Darkness series, The Hunter's Blades Trilogy, the Transitions series, and the Neverwinter Saga, as well as in the short stories "The Dowry," "Dark Mirror", and "Comrades at Odds". All of the novels featuring Drizzt have made the New York Times Best Seller list. A number of the novels have been adapted into graphic novels by Devil's Due Publishing. Drizzt has also been featured in D&D-based role-playing video games, including the Baldur's Gate Series ''and ''Forgotten Realms: Demon Stone. Gallery Forgotten Realms - Drizzt Do'Urden as he appears in D&D 2nd Edition.png|Drizzt Do'Urden as he appears in D&D 2nd Edition Drizzt Pic 1.jpg|Drizzt Do'Urden as he appears on D&D 3rd Edition Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting Forgotten Realms - Drizzt Do'Urden by Brom.png|Drizzt Do'Urden by Brom Forgotten Realms - Drizzt Do'Urden by Tyler-Jacobson.png|Drizzt Do'Urden by Tyler-Jacobson Forgotten Realms - Drizzt Do'Urdenin as seen in the Menzoberranzan video game when the player first speaks to him.png|Drizzt Do'Urdenin as seen in the Menzoberranzan video game when the player first speaks to him Forgotten Realms - Drizzt Do'Urden defending Mithril Hall from a horde of Ice trolls in the game Demon Stone.png|Drizzt Do'Urden defending Mithril Hall from a horde of Ice trolls in the game Demon Stone Forgotten Realms - Drizzt Do'Urden with his animal companion Guenhwyvar as seen in The Legend of Drizzt Book 1.png|Drizzt Do'Urden with his animal companion Guenhwyvar as seen in The Legend of Drizzt Book 1 Forgotten Realms - Drizzt Do'Urden & Guenhwyvar by Jeff Easley.png|Drizzt Do'Urden & Guenhwyvar by Jeff Easley D&D Forgotten Realms - Drizzt Do'Urden as he appears on The Crystal Shard by Larry Elmore.png|Drizzt Do'Urden as he appears on The Crystal Shard by Larry Elmore Trivia * Drizzt Do'Urden appears as a playable character in Baldur's Gate Dark Alliance and its sequel, save for the fact he's considered a secret character in those games once unlocked and his appearance as a playable character in said games is non-canon. Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Elves Category:Chaotic Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Adventurers Category:Magic Category:One-Man Army Category:Wise Category:Unwanted Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Elementals Category:Sophisticated Category:Outright Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Monster Slayers Category:Spouses Category:Scapegoat Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Brutes Category:Mascots Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Legendary Heroes